Pieces of Winter
by faerydoll k
Summary: Everyone sees winter as someone who has no heart,callous and composed.But ever so often,when winter thinks nobody can see--winter cries. [A collection of one-shots]


_Spring was gentle and melts every heart with a smile._

_Summer was full of vigor, the smell of youth—_

_Autumn runs freely through solemn nights._

_Shall all these fails when winter comes? Shall all these be forgotten when the earth was claimed by snows?_

_Winter, the unsuspected victim. She looks so arrogant, cold and harsh, no one ever knew that behind her coatings of white, was a pure, gentle sparkle. But not once did she question her worth, and retort to accuses given to her by many. Everyone sees her as someone who has no heart, callous and composed—But ever so often, when winter thinks nobody can see--- she cries._

**.::: Pieces of Winter :::.**

**_Presents_** _PROLOGUE: "When was yesterday?"_

Was it illegal back then to pause for a while and watch the rhythmic movement of fleeing time in the great Clow Reed's realm? Was the word 'illegal' even invented already at that time?

_"Its not that you have no heart. It was just frozen deep inside you." _He catches a falling snowflake and watches it melt into his hands. Savoring the cool sensation as the small amount of water traces into his arms.

Clow Reed smiled looking up in the sky. Meeting his gaze towards the little snow faeries descending unto him.

He was just there, in front of the frozen river. No one was around except him, but he was not alone. No he was not alone at all.

_"Each season passes into the next. Have you ever thought about how sad it is?"_ he paused and silence answering him.

_"I have . . . I just wish that—the seasons could stay."_

From beneath the frozen river, winter's body materializes. In a shape of a woman, everything in her was pale, but only her azure eyes who shone perfectly rivaling the moon. _"I am frozen and yet—I do not stay. I'm forever moving—I am forever yesterday." _Winter's chilled voice was trembling eyes were cast down. _"But when was yesterday winter? When was it?" _He is gazing too far away and the frozen river sparkles into his departed eyes. "_When was it, when my today is always yesterday." _

But with sudden steps of seconds the freezing water dissolves and pulls Clow to its embrace. He tried to squirm away but the hold on him was too strong. _"Help me!" _Clow shouted stretching his hands for winter to pull. __

_"No Clow Reed—help me." _This is something not even written in history. _For when was yesterday? For when is history? For what it is? For what is tomorrow? And for what is today?_

"Who are you really?" he manages to ask before he fully goes down to the water. Winter's ever-dazzling azure eyes gaze down on him.

**"I am-- the deepest of your depths**"__

Even the stars that were hiding came out to sympathize him blinking in such innocence. The image of the moon on the water was rippled and splashes to the nearby leaves covered with snow. It slowly slid down, like cold tears-- wanting to reach out for him.

And even the water felt what he is inside. Within his heart he was wishing for another yesterday but is wise enough to know that his eyes are place in front of him to look ahead.

As he had woken up from his slumber, he witnesses a world he didn't know, a world too different from his, but its still winter all the same.

Nevertheless no matter where he is his heart remained on the past as he travels towards the future--- and gather the pieces of winter.

**_To be continued . . ._**

****

**Author's notes: **

People, who are reading this, please take note that this is a collection of one-shots but you might see a continuous story even through one-shot stories. Sort of a "prequel" to the original CCS series.

I was kinda hoping that all of you would drop a review. Please! So that I could know what people think about it. So that's it for now. Don't be afraid to ask anything. If you want to email me go ahead. I'll answer you back as soon as I could. Here's my ad: Liyingfa010yahoo.com.

ethereal-moonrain


End file.
